The Wretched and Divine
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Jake Worsnop loves his brother but he can't tell him. What will happen?
1. Saviour

**This story is all from Jake's point of view.**

* * *

I sighed and stared at the _KISS _poster on my bedroom wall. I focused on Gene Simmons and gave myself a rub. It felt good and I let out a small moan.

[Let me fill you in. My name is Jake Worsnop. I'm 14 and gay. I have a Batman obsession. I have a 16 year old brother called Danny, who is also gay. Our parents are called Darren and Liza. I was adopted into this family because my parents died. I didn't really care. The Worsnops were my family, although I have only lived with them since I was nine. Five years is enough for three people to become your family. Anyway, I live in Arkham Village and attend the local comprehensive. I'm a quiet kid with good grades and no friends. I prefer being alone. People think I'm weird anyway because I have shoulder-length black hair which I straighten. Anyway, on with the story :).]

I closed my eyes and envisioned Gene in my mind. I rubbed myself harder, moaning louder.  
[I'm off school today so I'm in the house by myself.]  
I need more pleasure and jerked faster, fingering my ass hole at the same time.  
[I'm still a virgin both ways but it feels good.]  
I felt a white-hot heat in my stomach and cried out as I came over my abdomen and sheets. I wiped my hand on my already soiled sheets and then pulled my sheets and covers off the bed. I put them in the wash bin and clambered into the shower. I turned the water on near boiling and sighed. I wanted a boyfriend but the only gay people I knew where myself and my brother. I cleaned myself up and turned off the shower, climbing out and wrapping a towel around myself. I pulled some clean underwear and pajamas on and grabbed my clean Batman sheets to put on my bed. On my way back to my bedroom, I looked out the hallway window to check the local church clock. It was nearly four which meant Danny would be home from work soon. I made my bed and lay across it, trying to reach my Italian textbook. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Someone shook me awake and I was staring into my brother's eyes. I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead before picking me up.  
[I'm short and light for my age :P.]  
I snuggled to him, laying my head on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat. It comforted me even now, just as it had done when I had first moved here. Danny carried me downstairs and into the kitchen. Our mother smiled at us and I expected him to put me in my chair. Instead, he sat in his chair and held me on his lap. I was starting to lull again. Ma sat next to us and felt my forehead.  
"Are you feeling any better, Jake?"  
I shrugged. Danny kissed the top of my head again and I yawned.  
"I know it's Danny's day off tomorrow, Jake, but you need to go back to school."  
I nodded and just pushed my body into Danny's. Ma smiled and went back to serving dinner.  
"Batman still doesn't feel well does he?" Danny whispered in my ear. I shook my head. I was mute, and had been since my parents died, but I did occasionally talk to Danny. I would never in front of anyone else though.  
"Danny, put Jake in his seat."  
"No, Ma, I want to hold him. I missed him today."  
Ma sighed, but didn't pursue the matter. She put dinner on the table and Danny fed me like a baby. I didn't care. He knew I was feeling ill and he was looking after me. Soon, I fell back asleep.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. Bottles Living For Another Round

My parents were screaming. Begging for me to save them. My father was calling me a selfish coward. Flames were everywhere. Smoke was filling my lungs.

* * *

I screamed and my eyes shot open. I heard yelling and someone cursing. Pa stormed into my room; his eyes bloodshot and his breath reeking of alcohol.  
"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE ATTENTION WHORE!"  
I trembled. Was I in for a beating?  
"Pa, I'll deal with him. Leave him alone."  
Pa turned, slapped Danny around the face and stormed out. I shook like mad. Pa's violent outbursts still scared me. Danny came over and hugged me. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. Tears streamed down my face. Danny picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He lay me in his bed and blew the candle out. I felt him lay next to me and I cuddled up to him. I started crying harder. Danny curled a lock of hair around his finger.  
"Hush, Batman. You're safe now."  
I listened to Danny's soothing words. My crying softened and now I felt sleepy again.  
"I love you, Danny."  
I felt his lips against my forehead.  
"I love you, too, Jake."  
"I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"Pa hitting you." I kissed his cheek.  
"It's fine. I'm used to it."  
I still felt guilty.  
"Jake?"  
"Hmm?" I was nearly asleep.  
"You know that I say that I love you?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I, uh-."  
"Hmm?"  
He shifted about and I felt lips pushing against mine. I whimpered and kissed him back. His lips were soft and I couldn't think straight. He moved us so I was lying on his chest. I felt Danny's tongue tracing my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting him explore my own. I moaned into his open mouth. He pulled away, his breathing heavy.  
"Danny-"  
His lips pushed against mine again. "Sleep, I'll tell Ma you got worse during the night. We'll have tomorrow."  
I smiled and lay on Danny's chest, sleep claiming my mind once again.


	3. Inject Me Sweetly

**Contains sex**

* * *

My eyes flickered open and I rolled over. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. The church clock struck out and I counted the chimes. Twelve! I jumped out of bed and reached for my clothes. They weren't there. I looked around and realized I was in Danny's room. The door opened and Danny walked in.  
"Hey."  
I smiled at him and took the clothes he was holding out to me.  
"Morning, Danny."  
He smiled and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and then Danny picked me up. I cuddled up to him and he carried me downstairs. He sat me at the kitchen table and made me a sandwich. I ate it quickly. Danny ruffled my hair.  
"What do you want to do today, Jake?"  
I raised my eyebrows. He knew what I meant.  
"Not just yet."  
I pouted and Danny laughed. "Get to your room."  
I smiled and sprinted up the stairs to my room. I dived onto my bed, quivering with anticipation. I listened hard and heard Danny washing my plate. As he started walking up the stairs, I felt nervous. I knew he had sex before; he used to go to another village for weeks on end to see a boy. Danny walked in and pulled my curtains tightly shut. He pulled his top off and leant over me, kissing my neck. I moaned lightly and tugged at my clothes. He sat me up and stripped me. I shivered and smiled. I wanted this. Danny stood up and pulled his pants and underwear off before laying on top of me. I felt him spread my legs and he slammed into me.

* * *

Lights exploded behind my eyes and pain took over my mind. I whimpered and tears fell down my face.  
"Shush, you're alright, Jake."  
I nodded and could feel Danny shifting slightly. The pain wasn't that bad now.  
"M-Move, please."  
Danny kissed my forehead and I felt him pull out before sliding back inside of me. It felt good and I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting more of him. He started to go faster and I moaned. It felt good.  
"Harder, please."  
Danny slammed into me and I let out a small scream of pleasure. He slammed harder and drove into my prostate. I whimpered his name and he went harder and faster.  
"God, yes, Danny, more, please."  
His hand found me erection and he jerked me in time to his thrusts. I moaned out.  
"Danny, I-I'm going to cum."  
He slammed into me one more time and I screamed his name as my seed exploded over us. Danny moaned my name in my ear and then came. I gasped as his warm cum filled me up and whimpered as it overflowed.

* * *

Danny pulled out of me, panting hard and picked me up. He lay me down in the bath and turned the shower on before disappearing. I let the water clear my stomach and Danny came back.  
"Sit up, Jake."  
I sat up and he sat behind me, kissing my neck. I leant against him, letting him do what he wanted. I didn't care. He started washing me and I smiled.  
"That feels good."  
I felt Danny suck on the back of my neck. He was giving me a love bite. He pulled away and flattened my hair on the back of my neck. I fell asleep in Danny's arms.


	4. An Angel, A Demon

**Sorry it's so short. More of a filler to set up the next chapter really...**

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU!"  
Pa's yelling woke me up. I looked around and found I was in Danny's room.  
"WE TRUSTED YOU TO LOOK AFTER JACOB AND YOU DO THIS!"  
Ma's small voice piped up, but I couldn't hear what she said. Danny was furious.  
"AT LEAST I DIDN'T RAPE HIM! THAT'S HOW I CAME ABOUT, WASN'T IT?"  
Ma and Pa knew about us.  
"HE'S LEAVING THIS VILLAGE. I'LL DEAL WITH YOU AFTERWARDS!"  
I listened to Danny's protests and Ma walking upstairs. I pretended to be asleep but she shook me. I slowly opened my eyes. I decided to play the fool. She was glaring at me.  
"Get dressed."  
I looked at her questioningly.  
"Do it."  
I climbed out of bed and pulled some clothes on. I went to my room to find Ma packing everything. I grabbed a pen and wrote on my hand.  
_'What's happening?'_  
"You're leaving this village, you little slag."  
I flinched inwardly and jumped as Pa came running in. His fist sent me to the floor.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
Pa kicked Danny in the chest and I screamed as he fell to the floor, coughing hard. I went to run to him but Pa grabbed ahold of me. I kicked out, trying to get free but Pa was too strong. I cried, writhing in his arms but he just took me into his room and threw my on the bed. I backed away, not knowing what he was going to do. I saw him grab a knife and I screeched as he slammed it into my chest. Everything went black.


	5. Stitch These Wounds With Me Tonight

I awoke in Ma's arms.  
"I did say he slept a lot."  
My chest ached.  
"Why is he so bruised?"  
"He had a fight at school yesterday."  
I looked at who she was talking to. It was a blonde woman with a balding man. There was a boy about Danny's age with them.  
"Well, I see no problem. Of course we will take him."  
The man stood up, gave Pa money and then he picked me up. I whimpered as he pushed against my wound.  
"What's wrong, little one?"  
"Dad, for God's sake."  
The boy took me and cradled me as Pa and Ma loaded my things into a carriage outside. I looked at the boy, terrified.  
"Shush, it's ok." He smiled at me and I pushed my body closer to his.  
"Ronnie, time to go."  
The boy, Ronnie, gently stood up and went to the carriage, all the time humming to me. I closed my eyes and heard the couple climb in. The clack of horse hooves started and then I heard Danny.  
"JAKE, NO!"  
I opened my eyes. Ronnie was looking down at me.  
"Is Jake your name?"  
I nodded and looked away. I wasn't feeling well. The gentle clack of hooves sent me to sleep.

* * *

The pain in my chest woke me up. I was in Ronnie's arms and he was climbing out of the carriage. I started coughing. Ronnie rubbed my back.  
"We're here."  
I turned my head and looked at the house. It had three floors, a front garden and the carriage was parked in a driveway. It looked posh. Ronnie walked over to the door and I saw a group of four boys, all with long, black hair. They all stared at me. One of them was wearing a Batman top. He smiled and I smiled back. Ronnie took me inside and lay me on the couch. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

Ronnie woke me up.  
"Dinner."  
I smiled weakly and he helped me walk to the dining room. He sat down and I sat next to him. My chest felt like it was on fire but I said nothing.  
"Call me watch you like, sweetheart."  
I looked up at Ronnie's mother and nodded.  
"Mom, leave him."  
"Shush you."  
Ronnie laughed and set the table. As Mom started dishing dinner out, I collapsed, landing on the floor.  
"Jake!"  
Ronnie knelt next to me and looked at the now obvious blood stain on my top. He pulled my shirt up.  
"Mom, we need to get him to Dr. Ferguson. He's been stabbed!"  
"Oh God, Chris!"  
Dad ran in and saw me. "I'll run ahead. Ronnie get him there as soon as possible."  
Ronnie picked me up as Dad ran out. I leant against him, sweating heavily. Ronnie walked quickly with me in his arms.  
"You're going to be alright, Jake, I promise."  
Tears fell down my face. The pain was horrible. I could barely breathe.  
"Stay awake, Jake, please."  
My eyelids were so heavy, I couldn't keep them open.  
"Jake, please!"  
Ronnie's eyes were the last thing I saw before black.


	6. Sunlight Burns, Children Surrender

My eyes opened and I whimpered. I couldn't make much out. I saw a silhouette in what I thought was a doorway but I wasn't sure.  
"Papa! He's awake."  
A larger silhouette appeared.  
"Thank you, Jeremy."  
The small silhouette disappeared. Things started to become clearer and I groaned as the sunlight got brighter. It burned my eyes.  
"How are you feeling, Jacob?"  
I just shook my head.  
"You don't talk, do you?"  
I shook my head again. He sat me up.  
"I'll get you something to eat."  
I smiled my thanks. A young boy appeared. He must have been the small silhouette. He had shoulder-length black hair which had been straightened. He had black eye make up on and black lip stick on. He had a promise ring on his right ring finger. I recognized him from the group of boys I had seen upon my arrival.  
"I'm Jeremy, but everyone calls me Jinxx."  
I smiled shyly.  
"You're Jake Radke, right?"  
I stared at him. Radke wasn't my surname, Worsnop was. I went to open my mouth and stopped myself. The man came back.  
"Jeremy, don't pester him. Go to Ashley's or something."  
Jeremy sighed. "Well, almost everyone." He walked out.  
"Don't mind him."  
I smiled and took the food I was being offered. I guessed this was Dr. Ferguson. I delicately nibbled at the food he had given me. I wondered if he knew his son was engaged. I swallowed. I doubted it. I wondered if Ashley was Jeremy's fiancee.  
"Jacob, I need to ask you some questions. Do you think you can answer them?"  
I shrugged.  
"Who stabbed you?"  
I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I noticed Jeremy had come back to the doorway.  
"His father did."  
Dr. Ferguson turned around. "Jeremy, I said to go."  
"I'm helping you, Dad."  
He sighed and turned back to me.  
"Did he abuse you?"  
I nodded. Jeremy sat on the bed and took my hand. I smiled at him, grateful for the support.  
"What did he do?"  
Jeremy squeezed my hand and I closed my eyes.  
"H-He used to b-beat my brother, D-Danny and I, if w-we did something w-wrong, a-anything wrong."  
It hurt to speak but I was glad I was.  
Dr. Ferguson smiled.  
"Right, that's all I need to know, thank you Jacob. Jeremy why don't you stay here and you two get to know each other? You two will be in the same school year when Jacob starts."  
He nodded and Dr. Ferguson left. I sat nibbling at the food in front of me. School. More people to beat the hell out of me. Jeremy smiled at me.  
"So, what were you like at your old school?"  
"I t-took nearly a-all subjects e-except e-English, s-Spanish and g-German because I have my q-qualifications a-already."  
He stared at me. "That's awesome! Do you do any other languages?"  
I nodded. "T-They started me on I-Italian and C-Chinese and I already t-take F-French and L-Latin."  
He smiled. "Woah. Maybe you can help me and the Brides with our languages. We all suck."  
I frowned. "B-Brides? You're all e-engageed?"  
Jeremy laughed. "No, that's just me and Ashley. Andy is straight and so is CC."  
I nodded. "How did h-he propose?"  
"He took me to the park where we met for the first time and just popped the question."  
I smiled. "R-Romantic."  
He nodded. "Yea, it was."  
"D-Does your D-Dad know?"  
He shook his head. "My dad would kill me, but Ashley's dad knows we are. My Dad just thinks we're dating."  
"D-Does anyone else know?"  
"The Brides and some of the teachers at school."  
I nodded. "C-Cool."  
"Do you want me to get the Brides?"  
I looked down. They were the only kids I could see myself hanging around with but I doubted I would talk in front of the others.  
"S-Sure."  
He smiled and walked out the room, grabbing a leather jacket on the way out.


End file.
